Childish Love
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Boys tease the girl they like. So does ear pulling and sexual harassment count? One shot.


**Author's Note: First Mondaiji Desu oneshot! I hope you guys like it. I absolutely love this paring! Kuro UsagiXIzayoi forever! :D **

* * *

"I have had enough of you!" Kuro Usagi raised her Spear of Indra, ready to attack an arrogant man who had angered the Moon Rabbit.

"Whoa there." The blonde haired pervert grabbed both of the rabbit's ears and gave them a tug upwards.

"Eeek!" Kuro Usagi shrieked in surprise and pain. Slapping Izayoi's hand away, she gave him a cold eyed glare, her cheeks red. "Izayoi-san! What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you, obviously."

"YOU PULLED MY PRECIOUS EARS!" Kuro Usagi whimpered and her hair turned from pink to blue. Her ears drooped and twitched in pain as she softly stroked them.

"Oh lighten up." He gave them another tug.

"IZAYOI-SAN!" Kuro Usagi's eyes were now teary and her ears were completely flat, resting weakly on her head.

Izayoi laughed while giving the man who Kuro Usagi was about to attack a kick to the chest. That sent him flying through four walls.

"You shouldn't be too mean, Izayoi." Asuka giggled as she petted the poor rabbit.

"Let's just go back." Yoh yawned tiredly. "I want to sleep."

* * *

"I don't get it Asuka-san!" Kuro Usagi complained rather loudly to her brunette friend. "Why is he so mean to me?"

"Maybe he's just trying to show love?" Asuka pondered the thought.

"By pulling my ears and sexually harassing me?!" Kuro Usagi shrieked.

"Shhh! Haven't you heard the saying, 'Boys tease the girls they like'?"

"That is so childish!" Kuro Usagi was unconvinced. "Izayoi is surely mature enough to tell me that he likes me than tease me so like this!"

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Is he really, Kuro Usagi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay. Maybe not." The rabbit rubbed her temples. Her hair turned pink and she grew frustrated. "But how could Izayoi like me!?"

"You can't who you fall in love with, Kuro Usagi." Asuka placed her chin her palm and looked at the rabbit.

"I'm going to find him right now and figure this out!"

"I'll support youuu~!"

* * *

"Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi called. "Izayoi-san, where are you?" She had checked everywhere in the house, which meant Izayoi was outside.

_Troublesome, perverted problem child! _

"Iza-"

Izayoi was sleeping on the porch. He sleeping so deeply that his breathing could almost be heard. Kuro Usagi couldn't help but smile to herself.

_But I guess sometimes you can be kind of cute. _

She sat next to him and gently placed his head on her lap, stroking his blonde hair. It was soft. She expected it to be spikier. Kuro Usagi began poking his cheeks. They were squishy. But she was expecting that. Her eyes shifted to his headphones. Faint music could be hear from them. Kuro Usagi was curious. What kind of music does Izayoi listen to? She slowly leaned down and placed an hear on his headphones. Rap.

She smiled. That was definitely Izayoi's style.

"Oi, you shouldn't randomly smile at people who are sleeping, baaaaka." Izayoi smirked, opening one eye.

"I-Izayoi-san! You were awake!?"

"No. I was rudely woken up by someone's ears that were tickling my face."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Pushing that aside, you've grown to be quite the pervert huh, Kuro Usagi? Making people sleep in your lap, touching them without permission, and then putting your head on theirs?"

"It's a misunderstanding! I wasn't-"

"Kuro Usagi is a perrrverrrt!"

"Mooiiii, Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi pouted.

"I guess you deserve punishment for being a pervert, huh?" Izayoi lifted her chin, smirking.

"Izayoi-san, what on Earth are you-" Kuro Usagi's eyes widened as Izayoi placed his lips on hers. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments. Izayoi lips tasted strangely like tea. Not that Kuro Usagi minded. When they parted, she couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. Not that she would ever let Izayoi know.

"You...you...PERVERTED PROBLEM CHILD!" She shrieked, pulling out her fan and chasing him around the house.

Despite acting like she was angry, she didn't mind. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

_I guess Asuka was right. You can't help who you fall in love with. Even if it's a perverted problem child! _

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't ask why I decided to make Izayoi's lips taste like tea. Cause I have no clue. XD**


End file.
